Silent Movie
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: There's a serial killer on the loose. He leaves no forensic evidence. The only reason the team knows they exist is by the videos the killer sends them. New NCIS agent believes she can find him. Possibly at the risk of her own life.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read And Review.  
I don't own anything you recognise.  
Xxx  
**

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

She resisted the urge to gag and throw up as she watched the video which was playing on the large screen.

And by the looks of her colleagues, they were trying to resist doing the same.  
Even after the short film had stopped playing, the images were playing over and over again in their heads.  
"So as you can see. We want this monster caught ASAP" The voice of Director Leon Vance brought everyone out of the stupor.  
Special Agent Beaudine Carter swallowed deeply and blinked a few times. Thinking that if she did this; the horrific images she had seen just moments earlier would vanish forever. But there was no such luck.

"How can we find him? There's no forensic evidence at any of the scenes" G Callen said from where he was standing next to Kensi Blye and Sam Hanna.  
Leon bowed his head "As you all saw, he likes to taunt us. Enjoys sending videos, pictures of him mutilating his victims..."  
"While they're still kicking and screaming" Sam cut in; a disgusted tone in his voice.

"Unfortunately yes. I was hoping that maybe you lot can help us catch the killer. We've already dot DoA, ICE, FBI, CIA, MI-11 all ready investigating the killings in their jurisdictions; and now, we have you five investigating the killings in the NCIS jurisdiction" Leon continued to explain.  
Kensi's nails had dug into her arm "She was a marine" She stated simply.

Leon once again nodded "Let's just hope we catch him before he kills again. A lot of people are counting on you" He said finally before he signalled to be cut-off, leaving a rainbow coloured screen behind.  
Beaudine looked over at Eric Beal who was looking suspiciously pale "You okay man?" She asked the techie.

Eric nodded "What kind of person does that to someone?" He said quietly.  
"Someone pretty messed up" The team's psychologist Nate Getz answered as he uncrossed his arms and walked away.  
Sam and G walked over to Beaudine and stood in front of her "You okay?" G asked as he shot the twenty two year old woman a sympathetic look.  
"Give me a moment" Beaudine said as she pushed past the two men and walked out of the darkened room.

G looked at Sam "I don't wanna take this case" He said simply.  
Sam shook his head "None of us do. But we don't have a choice" He stated as he turned around and followed the same path Beaudine took moments earlier.

* * *

The sight of the girl screaming as she was slowly getting tortured played throughout her mind as though it was playing slide by slide.  
Beaudine couldn't help but let a few stray tears fall down her cheeks; but she quickly wiped them away. Knowing that she was stronger then this.  
Inside, she knew that there was no way she could leave this job in tact. She had been told when she first joined that she was either going to leave this job very heavily sedated or in a body bag. Death most likely being by her own hand.  
At first she said that she would never take that jump. She would never pull the trigger on herself. But now; it was seeming more and more likely that she would.

After seeing the horrors of what mankind does to each other. To their own.

"Bo. Are you okay?" Nate asked as he came to stand next to her.  
Beaudine nodded "Peachy. Just want this case over and done with. That's all" She gave a fake smile and leaned back in her chair.  
"I think I'll be working overtime with this one" Nate let out a tired sigh and walked over to an arm chair, falling backwards into it.

Kensi walked down the stairs "We don't even know where to start. I mean, there's no forensics. It's like telling an accountant 'Sorry, but there's no numbers'" She sarcastically said as she also threw herself into a chair.  
"Well we have a video. Maybe we can start there. It has to have been posted right? So find out where it was posted from" G called out as he and Sam walked down the hall.

"Because _that's_ going to be a piece of cake" Kensi once again sarcastically remarked.  
Beaudine switched on her computer and leaned back "How about after this, we go and get so drunk we just forget about it" She suggested.  
Sam nodded "Sounds like a good idea to me" He said as he sat down at his desk and pulled his phone up to his ear.

G came and sat at his desk; once again, he had the displeasure of watching the video, hoping and preying to anyone who was listening that there was some sort of clue to the whereabouts of this sadistic killer.  
They only looked up when operations manager Henrietta 'Hetty' Lange walked into the small area of desks "If any of you need to talk....." She said as she looked at her four agents and the psychologist.  
"I think Eric's going to be the one more traumatised by this. He's still a baby" Beaudine called out as she searched for local post offices.

"You're younger then he is" Sam pointed out.  
Beaudine nodded "But I'm used to seeing dead people. People getting....." She couldn't even say the word without the picture of the marine being shown her insides popping up in her head.  
"Not that bad though" G pointed out as he looked up from the screen. Finally deciding that he'd had enough of watching the tape.

"Just be happy we don't have any probies in the building this year" Hetty joked as she walked back into her small, open office.  
Everyone gave a short laugh at this and looked at each other "Who could do this to someone?" Beaudine repeated Eric's earlier question.  
The room suddenly fell quiet as they remembered what they were facing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the review. It's put a smile on my face!**

Going to see the grandmother today! So excited!  


_If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe_

Beaudine couldn't help the feeling of dread she felt as she walked up to the techie's lab. Her heart was pumping in her ears, faster and faster with every step she took.  
A gentle hand on her shoulder made her look up into the brown eyes of Sam Hanna; probably the most scariest looking person in the world. But he was also the kindest "It'll be okay" he reassured her. 

G gave her a tight smile as the younger agent looked over at him "Yeah. Sam's right. I mean, we don't even know if it's the same guy who's killed this person"  
Beaudine nodded "I hope not" Because all they were told was that the LAPD had found another body. Not who's, where, or anything that may give them a slightest idea of what they were to expect. 

"Agent's Callen, Hanna" Director Vance walked over to Beaudine "Carter" He greeted.  
The three agents nodded; slightly stunned that their director had actually flown in from DC to address them. 

Sam came to a halt in front of the other dark skinned man "Is this about the body the LAPD found this morning?" He quizzed as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"And is there a reason the rest of the team isn't allowed up here for the moment?" Beaudine butted in. 

Leon looked at the agents with a sombre face "It was a child. Seemed to have died the same way as the rest of the victims did" He explained.  
The faces of his team had paled immensely. No one had expected a child to be a part of this sick monsters game.  
"How old?" G choked out though the lump which had formed in his throat. 

"Thirteen" Leon said simply.  
Beaudine lowered her head and closed her eyes. It was the same age as her little sister.  
"And that's why I brought you three up here" Leon continued "Beaudine...." He looked at the younger NCIS agent. Her breathing sped up "Director" She replied. 

"I'm so sorry" He said; placing a hand on her shoulder "But it was Alicia" He said in the most sympathetic tone he could.  
Beaudine felt her knees give way as she fell to the floor. Her baby sister was gone.  
She felt someone's arms wrapped around her and noticed that Sam and come to sit on one side of her, and G on the other.  
Tears were falling down her cheeks. Sobs wracked though her body.  
"Does mom know?" She whispered as she looked at her boss. 

Vance shook his head "I thought it would be best if one of you told her" He stated.  
G looked at his agent "Sam and I can go if you want?" He said as he rubbed small circles on her back.  
"No. I- I need to tell her. She needs to hear this from me" Beaudine whispered as she slowly stood up, wiping her tears away. 

Leon nodded "If you need anything. Let me know. Agent Hanna. Go with her" he ordered the ex SEAL.  
Sam bowed his head once before following Beaudine out the room.  
The Director of NCIS turned to Callen "There was something I left out. Didn't think Carter would have wanted to hear it"  
G looked at the director with a confused glance "What's that?"

Leon pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Callen "We found this next to Agent Carter's sister"  
G looked at the piece of paper and read it "Wait. Beaudine _knows_ the killer?"  
"He seems to know her" Leon responded. 

"What are you thinking?" G asked as he handed the note back to the director.  
Leon folded up the note and placed it back into his pocket "That maybe these killings have something to do with Agent Carter. Revenge maybe?"  
"Revenge? She's only been an agent for 2 years" G protested. 

"Well then. I suppose we'll just have to start making a list" And Leon walked out. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam and Beaudine walked up to the large, two story house. It was surrounded by many acres of land. And the driveway seemed to last forever.  
"Your mom lives here?" Sam asked in disbelief as the house came into view.  
Beaudine looked out the window and slowly nodded her head. Trying to think of what she was going to say to her mom.

Sam hesitantly reached over and placed a reassuring hand upon her own "It'll be okay. We'll catch the bastard that did this to her"  
"I'll make him fry" The younger agent mumbled as the car came to a halt outside the house.  
Beaudine opened the car door and made her way up the steps; coming to a pause outside the door "I don't think I can do this?" She stated. 

Sam once again placed a hand on her shoulder. He hated seeing her this upset. It was true, he had a soft spot for the younger agent. But it was only because she was usually so strong and brave. Never thinking twice about putting herself in danger if it meant saving someone else's life. 

Beaudine cautiously raised her shaking hand towards the doorbell and pressed the little white button.  
There was silence for a moment before the door opened to reveal a brunette woman, around 50, ; wearing a flowing green dress "Beaudine. What a pleasant surprise. And you've brought company. Come in" She grabbed her daughter's hand and led her into the house. 

"Oh; by the way, you wouldn't have happened to have seen or heard from your sister by any chance have you?" Beaudine's mom, Crystal, asked as she lead the two agents into her large marble kitchen. 

Beaudine swallowed deep. She knew it was now or never "That's why I'm here mom" She said quietly.  
Crystal rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips "What has she done now? Got done for D&D? You know, you were never like that at her age" She said as she moved around the counter to put the kettle on. 

"Mom. You might wanna sit down" Beaudine said quietly.  
This had gotten her mom's attention. Crystal narrowed her eyes and took a seat on one of the stools "What is it darling?"  
Beaudine took in a deep breath "She's......" She held back the tears "....She's dead mom. Erm...LAPD found her this morning. She" Beaudine stopped to wipe her eyes "We seem to think she was murdered" She finished in a whisper. 

Crystal's cheeks had tears falling down them "You're a liar" She said in a deadly low voice.  
Beaudine looked up at her mom; sadness was now replaced with shock "What?"  
"You're a liar. You've always been jealous of Alicia. And now you're making up some fucking bullshit about her being dead! Get out!" Crystal shouted. 

Tears fell freely down both woman's faces. Sam stood by the door, a little shocked at the scene in front of him.  
"Mom" He heard Beaudine say.  
"Get out!" Crystal shouted on the top of her lungs. 

Beaudine nodded and turned on her heel, walking away. She can't believe her mom would turn her back on her. When they both needed each other the most.  
Sam followed her out the door and saw that there was no more tears falling from Beaudine's cheeks. All that showed on her face was anger "I'm gonna make that fucker pay" She swore as she climbed into the car and slammed the door.  
Leaving a shocked Sam in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

****

**I have never been so angry in my life. So I'm hoping that writing a new chapter will calm me down.**

_Spend all your time waiting_  
_for that second chance_  
_for a break that would make it okay  
_ _there's always one reason_  
_to feel not good enough_  
_and it's hard at the end of the day  
_ _I need some distraction  
_ _oh beautiful release  
_ _memory seeps from my veins  
_ _let me be empty_ _and weightless  
and maybe_ _I'll find some peace tonight_

Beaudine sat at her desk; her thumb tracing her bottom lip, slowly rocking backwards and forwards on her chair. Her eyes stared straight ahead; her ears though, her ears could hear everything everyone around her was talking about. And that everything was her.

"Do you think she should be here?" G asked Sam as they both stood in a secluded corner of the office. Hoping that the younger woman couldn't hear them.  
Sam shrugged "It's the same situation from when you got shot. You wanted to find who did it" He explained.  
"Yeah, but I didn't die now did I?" G retorted. He looked over at Beaudine, never had he seen her like this. Like she was finally defeated.  
It was usually her trying to keep everyone's head up. Like when Dom went missing, she refused to even acknowledge that he may actually be dead.  
She wouldn't admit it.

"What about the letter at the scene? You gonna tell her?" Sam asked as he crossed his arms over her chest.  
G shook his head "She's got too much to deal with. This will just kill her if she knows that her sister's death, and possibly a lot more, may be her fault"  
Sam looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. The note left at the scene.

_Notice me now Special Agent Carter?_ It read in perfect cursive writing.

"Just some sicko" Sam growled "Thinking he can win a girl over by killing her sister" He passed the note back to G who pocketed it.  
G sighed "We should take her home" He said, throwing another glance in Beaudine's direction "Then we can brief the rest of the team on what's going on"  
Sam nodded "I'll do that. Make sure she gets home okay" He said. G eyed his best friend suspiciously. He always knew he had a small spot for Beaudine, but he just thought it was because of Dom. Thinking that he should protect her.  
He was protecting her alright; just not the way everyone else thought.

"Beaudine" Sam said gently; knocking the girl out of her trance. Her grey eyes blinked.  
Once.  
Twice.  
Before finally looking at him "Yeah. Um...Sorry Sam. Um...What- what's up?" Her voice was so soft, so _broken_. It hurt everyone who was listening to hear their usually strong team member sounding so vulnerable.

"Imma take you home. You shouldn't be here" Sam waited patiently until she stood up.  
"But I wanna help" Beaudine said stubbornly, a bit of bite coming though.  
Sam shook his head "You can help when we need you. But at the moment you're upset and pissed. Go home, have a shower. Get some rest" He said in a sympathetic tone.

Beaudine looked past Sam to look at G "Find whoever killed her" She said in a low voice.  
G nodded "I promise" She smiled a tight smile at him; knowing he would never break a promise to her.

"Come on" Sam said; carefully leading her out of the OSP office.

* * *

Beaudine's flat was small, but not too small. She could move around freely. Sam was impressed; it had a 'homey' feeling to it.  
Comfortable.  
He walked over to the mantle piece where he saw several framed photo's. There was one with Beaudine and a blonde haired girl whom he assumed was Alicia.  
"Her 13th birthday" The sound of Beaudine's voice next to her made Sam jump.

"She looks happy" Sam pointed out. Not knowing what else to say.  
Beaudine picked the picture up and smiled softly "It was a formal 'do'. Erm, mom, organised it for her. Thought that, one of us girls should be treated like a lady on her birthday" She drifted off.

Sam smiled "Why doesn't it surprise me that you're wearing a leather jacket and jeans?" He joked.  
Beaudine let out a small laugh "And didn't mom and me have a row over that. I didn't like wearing dresses and make up and shit like that. But Alicia did. She loved anything girly. That's what made us worlds apart" She got lost in the memories.

"I should get going back to work" Sam said; moving away from Beaudine and walking towards the door.  
Beaudine placed the photo back onto the mantle piece and followed Sam "Thanks for the lift" She said; placing her hands in her back pockets.  
Sam nodded "I'll give you a call if we get anything" He said before opening the door and walking out. Not waiting for Beaudine to answer.

Now that she was alone. She could finally cry. Really cry.  
Cry for the times she would never have with her sister.  
For the times she had said how much she hated her for getting all the attention.  
Those seem like such petty fights now looking back on them.

A knock on the door made Beaudine look up. She wiped her eyes and made her way over to the door. Opening it, she was that it was her neighbour Chris. He was always coming up and talking to her.  
He was kind of sweet.  
But not her type.  
He was super skinny; Sam could break him in half if he tried.  
He was actually kind of weird sometimes though.  
"Chris. Hi. Look, this really isn't the best time..." Beaudine started as she came face to face with the older man.

Chris looked nervous as he shuffled from foot to foot "I-I just want to offer my condolences. About your sister" He said quietly.  
Beaudine smiled. At least his heart was always in the right place "Thanks. How'd you find out?" She asked; leaning against the doorframe.  
"I bumped into your mom before" He said quickly.  
Beaudine nodded "Okay. I've really gotta go. Thanks" She stepped back and closed the door in his face.

Chris's face fell as soon as the door closed.  
_Apparently even the death of your sister couldn't get us closer together......  
_He stalked off to his apartment.  
He knew what he had to do now.

Walking into his bedroom, he moved towards his closet and pulling it open. Pushing all of his clothes out the way.  
Photo's of Beaudine hung everywhere.  
Chris raised his fingers to one of them and traced her lips with his fingertips "If we can't be together in life; then maybe death could welcome us and we could be together forever. Always"


	4. Chapter 4

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

The morning was the part she could get though, just laying over the couch. Eyes blurry. Ordinary day.  
Except this time it wasn't ordinary.  
She had lost her sister the previous day.  
And it was eating her up.  
She now knew what Sam went through when Dom went missing.  
The guilt of not protecting them.

A loud bang outside made Beaudne give a loud groan, which echoed though the empty house "What the hell?" She asked herself as she slowly fell off the couch and rubbed her eyes. Walking towards the door; she pulled it open and saw Chris doing he same "Morning" He greeted her.  
Beaudne let out another groan as she saw Sam and G walking towards her "Don't you two have homes to go too?" She asked.

The two men were glad she was feeling a lot better. But they both knew it was a facade to get her through the day.  
"Morning to you too. Just popped by to ask you a few questions" G said as they walked towards her.  
He smiled as he noticed the pink singlet and shorts she was wearing "nice outfit" He smirked.

Beaudine rolled her eyes and opened the door further to let them inside "What questions?" She asked as she sat on the arm of her couch.  
"There's been another death. This time, a personalised note has been left for you" G handed her the envelope.  
Beaudine raised an eyebrow and opened it.  
_Rejected again. And this will keep happening until you finally see me.  
_

"What the fu--" She was cut off by Sam reaching over and grabbing the note back.  
"There was another one. At your sisters crime scene" Sam started.  
He watched as a dark shadow crossed her face "What?" She asked in disbelief.

"It said something about you not noticing them" G said gently.  
Beaudine stood up and placed her hands on her hips; looking up at the roof "So it's me. I'm the reason why this is happening. The reason why all these people are getting killed" She said in an angry tone.  
Sam stood up "We don't know that" He tried to reason.

Beaudine stepped away from him "But it's pretty damn obvious! These murders started when I moved here! Now my sister's dead! I have a note saying that I should notice someone!" She took a shaky breath and sat back down.  
G walked over to her "We'll find whoever this is. Just...Do you have anyone you've pissed off lately..Or rejected....?" He asked.  
Beaudine gave him 'the' look "I'm a fed G. I piss a lot of people off" To stop her answering any more questions, a knock at her door.  
"It's seven thirty in the morning" Sam said as he watched Beaudine walk over to the door.  
"Well you two are here this early" She retorted as she pulled the door open to reveal Chris.

"Mo-morning Beaudine. I was just wondering if you wanted to go get a coffee or something" He asked.  
Beaudine shook her head "I'm kind of busy at the moment. So yeah" She said; turning around to look at Sam and G.  
"Oh. Okay. Um...Maybe some other time then" He mumbled as he shuffled back to his apartment.  
Beaudine narrowed her eyes and closed the door behind her "Wierdo" She mumbled as she walked back to her colleagues.

"Who was that?" G asked.  
Beaudine flopped down into her seat and ran a hand though her hair "My neighbour. He's always trying to get me go out with him and stuff. He's kind of unnerving" She explained.  
Sam laughed "Him and half of LA" The mood suddenly turned sombre "So you can't find anyone who would want to do this to you for revenge?" He asked.

"No I can't" She said "Look. I'm coming in today. I wanna help with this case" She said as she stood up and stormed off into her bedroom.  
Sam sighed "This is a bad idea"  
"I heard you the first five times" G retorted.

* * *

The three agents walked into the room; Beaudine tried her hardest to ignore the sympathetic looks which were getting thrown her way.  
"Miss Carter. Why, may I ask, are you here?" Hetty asked as she walked out of her office and over to the brunette agent.  
Beaudine shrugged "Possibly because I want to find my sister's killer" She said sharply as she moved past the smaller woman and over to her desk.

"I hope you two are willing to take responsibility for her actions when the time comes" Hetty told her two agents.  
G shook his head "I'm not. But Sam here will" He slapped Sam's back and walked over to his own desk.  
Sam nodded "Yeah, I'll take responsibility Hetty" He said quietly.  
Hetty smiled "Thank you Mr. Hanna" She said as she turned her back and walked back towards her office.

Sam made his way over to the team who were all standing around the plasma screen TV "What have we got?" Sam asked.  
Eric smiled "A partial print from one of the letters. Our killer got a little sloppy" he said "I'm running it through APHIS, Interpol, LAPD. Anything which may be able to give us a hit"  
Beaudine nodded "Good. Do you guys mind if I bail out for a moment?" She asked as her phone rang.  
G shook his head "Leaving us to do all the hard work" he joked.

Beaudine poked out her tongue and answered her phone.

G looked at Sam "She's gonna need your help" He stated.  
"Why me?" Sam returned as he looked at his blue eyed friend.  
"because she trusts you more then any one of us" G explained.  
Sam narrowed his eyes "What about you. She trusts you" He explained.  
"Nah. She doesn't love me though" G said before walking away.

Sam looked in the distance to see Beaudine nodding and hanging up her phone "I've gotta go. Chris said that there's a package at his house that was accidently delivered to his when it's mine. I'll be back in a minute" She said as she walked backwards towards the door.

G nodded "I expect you to be here in half an hour" He joked.  
Beaudine smiled and left the building.

Xxxx

Half an hour later, Beaudine still wasn't back. But the TV started flashing. They had a match on the prints.  
"Isn't that...." G started.  
Sam nodded and grabbed his gun "That's Beaudine's neighbour" He stated as he, Kensi and G ran to the door. Trying Beaudine's turned off cell phone during.


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Healesville today! Woop Woop!**

_Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip._

_  
_Beaudine slowly rose her head from her chest. Fearing of what she was about to find. The first thing she had noticed was her hands.  
They were bound to a chair so tightly, that the plastic straps which were keeping them in place were slicing into her skin.  
The next thing she noticed was what she was wearing. No longer was she wearing her jeans and white singlet. She was now wearing a long white wedding dress.  
Blood slowly dropped onto the silk fabric from her arm.  
Her mouth was tapped shut. So she couldn't scream for help.

Although, didn't hurt in trying.  
"Shhh now. You don't want to disturb anyone" Chris smirked as he walked over to her, placing a longing kiss onto her tapped lips.  
Beaudine struggled against her binds again, moving her head back to avoid the kiss.  
"Now; if I take this off. Do you _promise_ not to scream?" Chris asked her as he came to her eye level.

She knew that there may not be any other way out of this. So she had no choice but to nod her head once.  
"Good girl" He whispered to her as he very slowly, and painfully, pulled the tape from her mouth.  
He ran both of his thumbs across her lips.  
Beaudine resisted the urge to bite them each time he ran them across "What did you do to me?" She asked in a low and tired voice.

Chris stood back and smiled "Just a little sedative. It'll wear off in a few hours" He shrugged "You look beautiful may I add" He walked back over to her and brushed a hand though her hair.  
"Wish I could say the same" She retorted.

A sharp crack echoed thoughout the room as Chris slapped her face hard enough that it was going to leave a bruise "That wasn't very nice now was it?" He hissed; grabbing her hair and pulling her head back.

"It's okay. Wanna know why?" She said; ignoring the pain in her cheek and on her head "Because; I know for a _fact_ that you won't be alive much longer. Not when my colleagues find you" She whispered.  
Chris now looked genuinely confused "Colleagues?"  
"You didn't know did you?" Beaudine continued "I'm a federal agent. And guess what? You really should have searched me before you kidnapped me" She quickly broke out of her binds, holding her small pocket knife G brought her a long time ago in her hands.

She walked over to Chris and grabbed his head; ripping it back; she placed the knife to his throat "Is this what you did to her?" She hissed at him, kicking his legs out from under him. Wow; he wasn't that strong .  
Chris trembled under her. Silently pleading to her not to die "Please" He whispered "I thought you loved me"  
"Because killing my sister is such a way to get someone to like you" She moved the blade further into his neck.

"NCIS drop your weapons!" The sound of the front door crashing open and Sam's voice echoing throughout the building made Beaudine aware that the cavalry had finally shown. Although; she had no intention to let Chris go.  
G, Sam and Kensi stopped when they saw Beaudine holding a knife up to Chris' throat. Not one of them moved to stop her.

Beaudine thought of the horror her sister must have been though the moments leading up to her death. Knowing that she was going to die, but hoping that someone would come along and save her.  
No one did.  
Then she remembered a conversation she and Nate had once.  
_"Am I like them Nate? Am I like the hundreds of killers out there because I kill someone?" She asked.  
The psychologist shook his head "No. Know why? Because you do it to save people. Not to hurt anyone. And I think that's what separates you from them. You never would"_

Then she let Chris go; throwing him on the floor in disgust "I never would" She hissed at him as she held the knife up to his face.  
Sam let out a sigh of relief. G allowed his shoulders to relax; and Kensi sprung into action, placing handcuffs on him.

Beaudine walked towards the door; still in the dress, and threw one last look at the scene behind her. Before finally walking away.

* * *

Sam had agreed to go with her. Because he knew she shouldn't be alone on a day like this.  
Alicia's funeral.  
The sun was shining brightly over head; mourners gathered outside. People were standing up, saying things about how great she was.  
And Beaudine stood next to him, not saying a word. Just looking down at the glistening white coffin which was about to be lowered down into the ground.

Across the other side of the coffin was her mom; and for one split second, Beaudine and her mom's eyes met. And the aging woman nodded once to her and gave her a smile.

"Wanna know the horrible part Beaudine" Sam said as they slowly walked back to the black challenger.  
Beaudne shook her head "It depends how horrible it is" She said; her voice thick with emotions.  
"For a moment. Back in that room. I thought you were gonna kill him. There was something in your eyes" Sam said; opening the driver's seat door to the car.  
Watching as Beaudine did the same.

"Do you know what Sam; I was actually going too. There wouldn't have been any more satisfaction then to drive that blade into his throat. But I didn't"  
Sam stared at her for a moment; watching her grey eyes closely. Behind them, there was something unreadable. Some sort of anger behind them.  
She was no longer the happy-go-lucky woman she was two weeks ago.  
She was a changed woman.

And it scared him to death.

****

**Fin.**


End file.
